gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Myth Hunter Guide By AwesomeBoy
The Myth Hunting Guide by AwesomeBoy Hey, Fellow Myth Hunters. We are going to show you some techniques to hunt for bizarre myths and legends on the GTA Games. The Hunting Vehicle If you want to hunt for Myths, you have to choose the vehicle you think is best for your Myth Hunting experience. Without a vehicle, the means of Myth Hunting gets disorganized. There are a lot of vehicles in the GTA Series ranging from land vehicles to airborne. A true Myth Hunter always uses his vehicle on careful and rare occasions to chase and capture the proof of the Myth he is hunting for. But a Myth Hunter also has to get practice of the vehicle he is hunting for Myths with. Because, for example, if you ever use a Bike to chase a Myth, won't it be a shame if it got away when you got it after all the hard-work you put on? Remember, Practice makes perfect! The Hunting Weapon The most important way to kill your hunt is to get a weapon that can kill it. A Myth Hunter is nothing without his weapon. A Myth Hunter without a weapon is like a defenseless Hunter who will become the prey of his hunt. But also, it is important to make use of anything you have, just anything! The GTA Series has loads of weapons in all of it's games, ranging from Melee to Guns, Bombs to Rockets. But in GTA SA, it is important for you to have the Thermal Goggles at all cost. Because, with the Thermal Goggles, you can identify the Heat Signature of living life moving around you, well except trees. Plus, a Myth Hunter also has to conserve ammo to fight with the hunt. A true Myth Hunter always uses ammo on Myths, nowhere else. Another important fact is, Armour. A Myth Hunter needs armor to conserve his health. If a Hunter has 50% health, armor can come very handy at that time. The Hunting Location, Climate and Weather The location of a myth is very important to know. Plus, taking time to know the location and climate of a myth's location will help the Myth Hunter to get it's hunt in ease. A hunter must hunt with open eyes and not do anything which is not suggested to do on the hunt. Because, miss a point and the whole hunt is useless. Location, Climate and Weather is one of them. Most of the times, Myths emerge in front of you in unsettled and unclear weather. It is unusual if your hunt would be seen in clear weather. For instance, if Ghosts appear on Spooky Atmosphere, then myths will definitely appear on unusual weather. Always remember that. The Target Before going into hunting on any myth, you better buckle up to fight with it. Myths range from peaceful to dangerous, none to spooky. You should also know if there has ever, ever been any sightings on it. Because if not, your will be wasting your time on it. To achieve the proof of a myth, you must be ready to face it, kill it and capture the proof with your camera. Also, if you face a dangerous creature suddenly, use the weapon you have and give the best you have in you. Always face, not fear from the creature. The Hunter A myth hunter has his own style of hunting. Some have the far-away hunter style and some have the go-and-get'em style. But a myth hunter also needs patience. It won't just jump in front of you on your will. Myths always appear on rare occasion and opportunities. There are some Myths that take Patience to hunt for. Some even might take years to find, especially Bigfoot. He is one of the biggest myth ever to be on the GTA Series. If you follow everything listed here, you also might find Bigfoot someday. Any Myth Hunter can find Bigfoot and others like him. They just need the right things to hunt for them. Somewhere in you, is a great myth hunter. Never think that you are not good at Myth Hunting. Always be positive, not negative. Being positive makes you a good myth hunter too. The Awesome-Game The time has come for a save-game that is actually made for Myth Hunting. Today, I am introducing,The Awesome-Game (Awesome's save-game). Enjoy! Yours Truly, AwesomeBoy Category:Myth Hunting Guides Category:Myths